A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Structures such as turbine blades within the high-speed exhaust gas flow encounter extreme temperatures and therefore are often provided with cooling features. Cooling features include internal passages through which cooling air flow. The flow of cooling air is modified to increase heat transfer properties with structures within the cooling channels. The structures generate turbulent flow in the cooling air that improves heat transfer.
Although structures for improving heat transfer are currently utilized, there remains need to improve heat transfer to enable operation at increasing temperatures that provide increased engine operation efficiencies.